


Oltre la rabbia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chiamale se vuoi, emozioni [1]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 17. Pugno.





	Oltre la rabbia

Oltre la rabbia

Rabbia digrignò i denti, saltellava sul posto e nuvole di fumo, insieme a fiammate, si alzavano dalla sua testa quadrata. La sua pelle rossa era bollente.

Disgusto si ravvivò i boccoli verdi e lo raggiunse.

“Sì superiore a questa feccia. Solo noi capiamo cosa è meglio per questo corpo” sussurrò. Posò delicatamente una mano sul pugno di Rabbia e si chinò, posandogli un bacio a schiocco sulla guancia.

Rabbia avvertì il suo corpo ribollire e il battito cardiaco accelerare, arrossendo la guardò con gli occhi liquidi.

Il suo pugno si aprì e la sua mano prese quella delicata dell’altra emozione.

[100].


End file.
